What We Did Last Summer By Sam Winchester Period
by Jess McIntosh
Summary: Sam's essay for his English class


What We Did Last Summer By Sam Winchester Period 4 English

By Jess MacIntosh

Quite a few things happened last summer. For one thing, we lived in one place for two months. My dad travels a lot but he got involved in a job.

One thing that happened was Dean and I watched Cool Hand Luke on a movie channel and Dean decided he could eat more hard-boiled eggs than Cool Hand Luke did. And he did. And he threw up in the car and Dad got pissed and said it was a good thing Dean hadn't watched GhostBusters and done something really stupid and got himself killed.

You can get yourself killed doing the stuff they did in GhostBusters. Just so you know. It's not really funny.

For a while we couldn't watch TV, even cartoons because Dad said the next thing you knew Dean would run off a cliff trying to catch a roadrunner or a wendego. Wendegos are very fast, too. Dad was being sarcastic. He does that a lot.

There was a werewolf in Osage County Oklahoma where we were living last summer. If you haven't been there it's VERY hot. It wasn't a great climate for a werewolf but they're not the brightest bulbs on the porch, Dean says.

Most people thought the cattle getting killed were coyote attacks. And then two people got ripped up and nobody even thought the cattle and people attacks were connected.

Most people can't connect their hand to their butt holding toilet paper, Dean said, but Dad was on it before the second cow was killed.

He makes connections real fast. That's why we moved to Osage County.

You need silver bullets or a silver knife to kill a werewolf. Probably a silver handled cane would do it but it would be weird walking around carrying a cane and we try not to do weird. Besides, you don't have to get real close if you use a gun and the further away the better because man, those suckers are EVIL. You do have to be a good shot, though, because it has to go right through the heart to bring them down, although Dean is just itching to get one with a knife.

Which is one of his crazy ideas because he is a very good shot, sometimes better than Dad.

Speaking of itching, Dean put itching powder in my underwear last summer but I put his hand in a bucket of warm water while he was sleeping, and if you don't know what happens then I am not going to tell you.

Anyway, we just had a few nights to hunt the werewolf because the whole moon lore about them is true. And it took us two months to set up the hunt.

Dad drew maps and made connections and looked up stuff on the computer in the library. I helped with that. I love computers and libraries and researching. Dean did target practice and tracking.

He's as good as an Indian at tracking. I had to target practice, too, just in case. I've been shooting since I was nine. Dean was seven when he started. We use regular ammo for target practice, because silver bullets don't grow on trees, as Dad says. Besides that, melting the silver, pouring the molds, letting them cool—it gets really boring. And hot. And if you touch the silver before it cools it burns like—well, it burns and Dad will just say "Soldier up, son"

Except he doesn't have to say it to Dean anymore, I haven't seen Dean cry in years.

So Dad chose a night and we went out and searched around a cattle ranch where Dean had picked up some tracks the last month. Sure enough, there were some fresh ones that led to this old farmstead. I thought I might have to wait in the car, I did a couple of years ago when we hunted a werewolf, but I got to come along this time. I was excited and I was scared. Dean was just excited. Dad was calm like he always is. He was a Marine and he stays calm in danger, he just loses it when Dean or I do something bone-headed.

We've seen him lose it a lot.

Dad was circling the barn and the deserted house and Dean and I were waiting by the empty chicken pen.

All of a sudden this girl screams, really loud, and comes running out of the barn with her shirt unbuttoned. Dean ran to get her, and something came charging out of the barn behind her. I didn't see it too well, but its eyes were shining red in the moonlight. Dad jumped out into the middle of the barnyard and yelled "Hey!" trying to get the werewolf's attention, but it was coming after the girl.

She ran right into Dean and ruined his aim. Dad fired his gun, and Dean kind of dropped to his knees and rolled the girl off him and fired his gun, too. The werewolf stopped, tottered a few steps, then fell.

It was a little crazy after that, with the girl screaming and trying to grab Dean; normally he really likes girls to grab him but he was trying to see what was happening. What was happening was the werewolf was changing back to his human form, like they always do when they're dead.

It turned out he was her boyfriend and they were sneaking off to meet in the barn, but she thought he was acting strange when he came in. She couldn't see too well in the dark barn, but she heard a growl clear enough and took off. Then we showed up.

You can't explain things to hysterical people and things like this are hard enough to explain to someone calm and listening, so we told her something or other about why we were roaming around in the night, just in time to save her.

Dad can really tell a good story and Dean is getting better and better.

By the way, Dean was letting her grab him by then, and it was Dad who had to suggest she button her shirt up.

I just kept my mouth shut.

Dad finally turned to me and said "Sam, you did what you were trained to do." Which is the BEST thing he ever says to anyone!

Dean's only heard it a few times and it was the first time I have.

I didn't realize it but later Dean told me I took a firing stance and shot the werewolf, and it might have been my bullet that killed it!

So that is what happened last summer and Dean hasn't eaten a hard boiled egg since.


End file.
